The present invention relates to acetyl hydrindacenes and acetyl indanes and mixtures of same as well as organoleptic uses thereof to alter, modify, augment, enhance or impart flavors and/or aromas of (or to) to consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (or alter, modify or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. Musky aromas and musky and sweet flavor characteristics are particularly desirable for many uses in foodstuff flavors, particularly apricot, peach and pear flavors. Rich, animal musk, floral and sandalwood-like aromas are desirable in several types of perfume compositions and for use in perfumed articles. Sweet, floral, musk notes are desirable in smoking tobacco flavor compositions and for use in conjunction with smoking tobaccos.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,751 issued on Apr. 5, 1966 discloses the reaction of 1,1,6,6-tetramethyl-as-hydrindacene with acetyl chloride to form 4-acetyl-1,1,6,6-tetramethyl-as-hydrindacene, useful for its properties as a perfumery material according to the following reaction: ##STR2##
The use of acetyl chloride rather than other acylating agents such as acetic anhydride gives rise to the production of the specific isomer having the structure: ##STR3## (which exists in the solid phase crystalline form at ambient temperature and pressure and which has sandalwood aroma notes), rather than the mixture of isomers having the structures: ##STR4## (which exists in the liquid phase at ambient temperature and pressure).
At column 6, lines 5-32 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,946 5-acetyl-3,3,8,8-tetramethyl-as-hydrindacene is indicated to have been prepared from 5-isopropyl-3,3,8,87-tetramethyl-as-hydrindacene by means of the reaction of acetic anhydride with 5-isopropyl-3,3,8,8-tetramethyl-as-hydrindacene in the presence of aluminum chloride and ethylene dichloride. The reaction product was indicated in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,946 to have a "persistent musk-like odor" and to be "suitable as a fixative in perfumery". When, however, a reaction procedure is used wherein the aluminum chloride is added to the 5-isopropyl-3,3,8,8-tetramethyl-as-hydrindacene at 0.degree. C., a 60:40 mixture of two isomers is obtained:
60% of the isomer having the structure: ##STR5## and 40% of the isomer having the structure: ##STR6##
When it is attempted to carry out the same reaction at 20.degree. C. only the compound having the structure: ##STR7## (existing as a solid at ambient temperatures and pressures) is obtained. On the other hand, if a mixture of 5-isopropyl-3,3,8,8-tetramethyl-as-hydrindacene, and acetic anhydride is added to a stirred slurry of aluminum chloride at 0.degree. C., a mixture of four compounds is obtained, to wit: ##STR8## (the mixture existing in the liquid phase at ambient temperature and pressure).
Accordingly, the prior art does not explicitly or implicitly indicate the technique for preparation of mixtures of isomers of acetyl hydrindacenes or acetyl indanes having the structures: ##STR9## using hydrindacenes having the structure: ##STR10## as a starting material; nor does the prior art disclose that acetyl indanes, acetyl hydrindacenes or mixtures of same can be produced as liquids at ambient temperatures and pressures thereby enabling them to be used in a commercially advantageous manner since it is no longer necessary to use additional solvents to cause such materials to be incorporated into standard liquid perfume compositions or colognes or liquid flavor compositions or intimately admixed with either solid or liquid perfumed article compositions, e.g., anionic, cationic or nonionic detergents.